


Just Can't Resist Them

by DreamerCynist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, International Fanworks Day 2018, even Raven loves the Porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerCynist/pseuds/DreamerCynist
Summary: After a passionate discussion over a film devolves into a team having a massive row, Beast Boy does whatever he can to make his girl smile.In other words, I contribute to International Fanwork Day by writing silly fluff about one of my old OTPs.





	Just Can't Resist Them

The team of young heroes, old members and brand new ones alike, were among many who went to view the latest entry in a saga that took place in a galaxy far, far away. As to be expected with a group as large and diverse as this, opinions regarding the quality of the film were mixed and it would appear that whatever the creator's intentions were, a magnet was ultimately less polarizing than the final product. As soon as the team got back to their headquarters, debates started raging on and on.

 

Did it follow up on any of the plot threads left by the previous film and if so were they handled well? Were certain characters treated poorly by the narrative? Was what was going on decent development or just plain derailment? Isn't the story of the series as a whole delving too heavily into darkness and would things ultimately change for the better or not? Were the action scenes engaging enough to make up for any of the supposed flaws or not? All that was just the tip of the iceberg and it did not take long before one of their members stormed of to her room just to escape the drama.

–-

Some time later, Raven was calmly reading one of her old tomes and trying to get the various arguments out of her mind. This was interrupted by a knock upon her bedroom door. Stopping only to mark her place in her book, she walked over to see what was the matter.

 

As the door opened, she was greeted by the grinning green face of her teammate Beast Boy.

 

“What's made you so cheerful all of a sudden? The amount of rage that's just gone on over a movie, it's a wonder if anyone has actually liked it.”

 

“Yeah. But I know something that can perk you up.” He raised one finger for emphasis.

 

“What do you have in mind?” said Raven as she raised one of her eyebrows.

 

“Check it!” Beast Boy proclaimed as he shifted into a never before seen form, to the widened eyes of the goth.

 

This form was a peculiar sort of hybrid. It did seem like a bird in many respects (it's legs were akin to those of a puffin), but the face was more mammalian with the pleading eyes of a puppy. Indeed, as Raven observed, the sole difference between this shape and the strangely adorable creatures in the film was that it was a bright shade of green.

 

With an uncharacteristic glee, Raven let out a squeal of delight and hugged the shape-shifted Beast Boy like he was a much beloved toy.

 

“Girl, you do realise the others are not gonna let you live this down when they find out?”

 

With a smile, she responded “Don't care.”

–-

Moral of the story: Whatever you think of the finished product, you've got to love the Porgs.


End file.
